


Regards I Never Wanted

by cynicalwerewolf



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Cavilo's return. EDIT! Now with the line I managed to leave out the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regards I Never Wanted

“So, you decided to circumvent your security…again. And got captured…again. And what happened _then_ Lord Auditor?”

“That’s where it starts to get weird and complicated.”

“I suppose that getting captured is standard operating procedure with you. So enlighten me, just what made this ‘weird and complicated’, Lord Vorkosigan.”

“Well, the terrorists were debating whether to simply kill me and plasma arc my body, or to interrogate me first when they got an alert that the guards weren’t reporting. And then everyone they sent out disappeared. They knew it wasn’t ImpSec, but weren’t sure who it was. So they prepared to cut losses and leave, when…”

“Miles?”

“Cavilo.”

“What?”

“Cavilo. She was the person who killed all terrorists. She came in…and killed them all, except the cell leader. She gave him a graze with her plasma arc.”

“…Why? And why didn’t she kill you? Not that I’m unhappy about that, but when we parted ways with her, she wanted you dead.”

“This is utterly disturbing, and royally fucked up, but- she said it was a gift. To both of us. She left the cell leader alive so we had someone to prosecute.”

“He’s not going to be in any shape to interrogate for a while. Not that we really need to, with Count and Lord Vortrifani dead- Dear God!”

“Yes, I’m pretty certain she’s leaving courting gifts.”

“But…which one of us is she courting?”

“My mother would be most disappointed, Gregor. She’s courting both of us.”

“…Why? And she is aware we are both married, correct?”

“I don’t think she could possibly have missed the announcement of yours, but I certainly didn’t mention Ekaterin in our brief conversation. As to why, the best I can come up with is that neither of us underestimated her. It’s rather…off-putting.”

“Right. Are you able to live with breaking our word about not pursuing her?”

“Right now, I don’t care if it’s honorable or not. We’ve got children, now, Gregor. And I wouldn’t put it past her to eliminate any and all competition for our…affections. I’ve got a message on the way to Dag Benin right now.”

“Then I will notify Allegre.”

“Gregor?”

“What?”

“We’ll get through this. Both physically and emotionally. I know it hurts to break our word, even to her, but…it would be more dishonorable to leave her loose.”

“I know… We’ve both learned the lessons of dishonor. Vorkosigan House is on high alert?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Don’t leave it unless you absolutely have to.”

“Trust me. For once, all I want to do is stay safe inside it.”

“For once, I wish you didn’t.”


End file.
